heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Louie, Louie, Louie
Louie, Louie, Louie is a musical-themed song and the third song of Trumpet of the Swan. Lyrics Film version= Have you heard the music Across the Boston Lake? Spread the word There's a brand-new bird Checkers Men: And oh, how he can play When he blew that trumpet All: Everybody came Girl with Skateboard: Thousands cheer You can't hear That the people all shout his name Everybody say School Children: Louie, Louie, Louie Stand and take a bow You hit the thing Paul Revere's Statue': (that was brought to life) Baby you're the king And nothing's gonna stop you now Women: Everybody sing Louie, Louie, Louie Clams: A brand-new star is born Construction Workers: And the people all shout Boston Tea Party Fish Triplet: But you better watch out Musicians: When Louie starts blowing that horn Blow it, Louie! (Trumpet solo) Police Officers: Everybody sing Louie, Louie, Louie Window Cleaner: Look what you've became Dancers: You're a hit for real Tell me how you feel Female Lobsters: When everybody knows your name School Children: Louie, you're the bomb Louie, you're the whiz The leader and the champ and the best there is Listen to the people And the chatter of the birds Everyone's together Baseball Announcer: And the reason is because All: Louie, Louie, Louie Senator and the Squirrels: There's no one else the same Lighthouse Keeper: It's the final stop Cause you've reached the top Everybody's gonna know your name Waiter: Everybody's gonna know your name Female Dancers & All: Louie, Louie, Louie Look what you've became Barbers: You're a hit for real Florist: Tell me how you feel Teens on a Boat: When everybody knows your name Taxi Drivers: All the way from New York to St. Louis Birds: Everybody knows the tune Teens on Rooftops and Decks: You're the bomb, the whiz The best there is Animals in the Franklin Park Zoo'': 'Cause no one plays like you '''Teens: No one plays like you, Louie! Listen to the sound of the rhythm and the beat Everybody's singing and dancing in the street All: Louie, Louie, Louie |-| End credits version= Have you heard the music Across the Boston Lake? Spread the word There's a brand-new bird And oh, how he can play When he blew that trumpet Everybody came Thousands cheered You can't hear That the people all shout his name Everybody say Louie, Louie, Louie Stand and take a bow You hit the thing Baby you're the king And nothing's gonna stop you now Everybody sing Louie, Louie, Louie A brand-new star is born And the people all shout But you better watch out When Louie starts blowing that horn Blow it, Louie! Everybody sing Louie, Louie, Louie Look what you've became You're a hit for real Tell me how you feel When everybody knows your name Louie, you're the bomb Louie, you're the whiz The leader and the champ and the best there is So what? Listen to the people And the chatter of the birds Everyone's together And the reason is because Louie, Louie, Louie There's no one else the same It's the final stop Cause you've reached the top And everybody's gonna know your name Everybody's gonna know your name, Louie Louie, Louie, Louie Look what you've became You're a hit for real Tell me how you feel When everybody knows your All the way from New York to St. Louis Everybody knows the tune You're the bomb, the whiz The best there is 'Cause no one plays like you So no one plays like you, Louie! Listen to the sound of the rhythm and the beat Oh! Everybody's singing and dancing in the street Louie, Louie, Louie That's my bird. Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music Category:The Trumpet of the Swan songs